1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for entering data using a graphical user interface and a pointing device such as a touchpad, touchscreen, mouse, trackball or voice command, and, more particularly, to such a device for use in studies or experiments involving the observation of multiple subjects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research studies or experiments in various scientific disciplines require the observation of a plurality of subjects where accurate observation data must be recorded by the person or people conducting the study. That is, the people conducting these studies watch the subjects and record observations as they occur during the study. The subjects in these studies can be animals or humans, and the environment for the study may be a laboratory setting, a natural environment, or some combination thereof. The purpose of these studies may be diverse as well, from toxicological studies using animal models such as mice to evaluate the toxicity of drugs to human behavioral studies used for market research or human performance analysis. For whatever purpose the study is undertaken, the utilization of a plurality of subjects at any one time or experimental run is both time and resource efficient, but creates challenges in the accuracy and consistency of the recorded observation data. False, inaccurate, or inconsistent data compromises the validity of the study and is highly undesirable. Prior art means of recording such data generally consist of hand writing notes in a log book or a paper form, or entering such information into the digital equivalent of a log book or form by typing the information using a keyboard.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to enter data using a graphical user interface and a pointing device that will enable the recording of thorough, accurate, and precise observation data in real time during studies involving multiple subjects.